


All Night Longer

by touchdownpossum



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first duty of every Starfleet officer is to the booze.  (Rated T for song lyrics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night Longer




End file.
